1. Field
The following description relates generally to a magnetic field communication method capable of recognizing multiple nodes, and, more particularly, to a magnetic field communication method capable of recognizing multiple nodes, which enables wireless communication to be smoothly performed between a Magnetic Field Area Network Coordinator (MFAN-C) and Magnetic Field Area Network Nodes (MFAN-Ns).
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the principle by which electromagnetic waves are generated.
As is well known, when Alternating Current (AC) voltage is applied to an antenna (for example, a dipole antenna), an electric field is generated and AC current flows through the antenna, so that a magnetic field is generated. Here, as an electromagnetic field starts to separate from the antenna at a distance d (λ(wavelength)/2π), it is converted into electromagnetic wave and then propagates across space.
Here, the term “magnetic field” refers to an area ranging from an antenna to a distance of λ/2π. Communication performed in this area is referred to as magnetic field communication.
Unlike existing RFID technology and USN ubiquitous sensor network technology, magnetic field communication technology enables wireless communication to be performed near water, soil or metal. This magnetic field communication technology is a core technology which is capable of overcoming the limitations of existing wireless communication technology.